


整理整理

by Miles_Killa



Category: EDM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: 因為發現自己寫過很多奇怪CP，所以整理了一下EDM圈的文，之後會慢慢更新
Kudos: 1





	整理整理

===================================

【Trick】【Trevor X Nick (無差)】 Fish N Water

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1ca57f5b6

【Trick】【Nick X Trevor】 一些短篇

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c9fc251b

【O馬】Changes

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1ca55cf51

【O馬】大海

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1ca3232a2

【O馬】例外

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c7647014

【你X馬】

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c87fa418

【棉＆鼠】友情向 

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c7127bfe

【Yurander】試試水溫的摸魚

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c70dd8f1

【Diplo X Dotcom】父子很香 

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c7d5738a

===================================

【Yurander】特警pa(車)

【O馬】Lifeline(車)

===================================

[STMPD特警Paro] 

已停更，不過還有一些存檔可能會陸續釋出

【長腿組】Julian Jordan X Brooks 

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c84efd29 

日常1

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c814a87a

【O馬】Stockholm 

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c7b9b124

====================================

最後私心放個黛鼠

https://fanli418.lofter.com/post/1f35011e_1c8aba350

====================================

9醬！感謝各位小天使們！


End file.
